


[podfic] Hide Yourself for Me

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Meditation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rebellion, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Ahsoka won't teach Leia to use the Force, but she can teach her to hide herself within it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hide Yourself for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527786) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=1563i38)

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/rk88o5q6vygh66j/SWOT%20Hide%20Yourself%20for%20Me.mp3?dl=0) (19.9 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:21:46

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for victoria_p for your blanket permission on your profile!! Lately I'm a sucker for these sorts of stories that work Ahsoka into the OT era and couldn't resist giving this one a chance podfic wise. Fandom could definitely do with some more stories working in Ahsoka interacting with Leia esp. Can you tell I'm just in love with all your Ahsoka stories yet? haha


End file.
